


【李泽言×你】新年礼物

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 4





	【李泽言×你】新年礼物

【李泽言×你】新年礼物

总裁霸道不霸道你不知道。

但总裁四字成语毒舌，and 床上技能满点，你是知道的。

新一年，新趣味。

山中独栋别墅，幽静又避世。

如果……忽略……你们现在在做什么的话……还真是“山中岁月静好”。

“唔唔～哈～”你被摁在巨大的落地窗上，口中是李泽言的两根手指，最最娇弱处……是李泽言的那物什。

你的嘴中不停歇的娥吟，却禁不住颠狂，下体的水泽咕咕响。

李泽言单手捉着你的手臂，按在玻璃上，你不由地抖了抖，胸前翘立的茱萸被玻璃挤压得变了形状。

“老、老公……我不要了……”你扭头含泪看他，却被李泽言捞着换了口气。

大过年的，发什么疯嘛！

“不堪一击……笨蛋。”某总裁动作不停，手指又摸到了两个人的交合处。

你的小腹又是一紧一酸，有热热的东西从身下渗出，沾湿了大腿。

这个节点，都不忘用成语？！

内心吐槽归吐槽……但是，圆润的臀被他揉捏着，花瓣被撑在那物什的两边，微微鼓起的肚子……满是他的东西，你只能娇媚地求他。

“我……嗯嗯……不行了……好胀……唔～”

被李泽言逼着踮着脚，你的双腿早抖索索得不行，这会儿趁他分心……“啵”一声……逃了出来，却也没力气，差点栽倒。

李泽言被你吓了一跳，沾着淫液的物什在空气里硬铮铮抖了抖。

没有阻碍，又被他捞在怀里，一挤一压，你竟然……胡乱战栗着，喷出一股水儿。

靠，好想死一死。

李泽言依旧冷面模样，耳朵却红的不行。“你逃什么？！”

你咽了咽口水，眼梢带着不察觉的媚意。“受……受不住了……”

地上的水泽让人看得口干舌燥，李泽言舔了舔嘴唇，终是抱着你回了床上。

“听说……你送了小明星新年礼物？！”他问。

“每年公司都会给所有合作方送的呀。”你抽抽噎噎的回他。

两个赤身裸体的成年人，他还卡在你的双腿间，问这种莫名其妙的问题。

“你为什么亲自送给他？！”他追问，手指却在你的腿根拨弄着。

你被他弄出了一声鸡皮疙瘩，嗯嗯唔唔的呻吟压抑在喉咙里，高潮过后，身体异常敏感。“没有……刚好顺路～啊啊啊……”

热流细细的、温温的，被他勾了出来。

李泽言不满意这个答案，低头含住你的唇，重重的吮，追捉着软腻的小舌。“以后……不许自己送。”

听到这话，你算是理解……这一夜的疯狂了，原来是李总裁呷醋了！你小小地笑，推了推他，“吃醋哦？！”

李泽言的脸红了红，不做声，大掌盖住了你的私处，轻轻摩挲着，滴滴答答的水珠又被弄了出来。

做了好几次，那里不免泛红，肥厚的唇瓣微微外翻，往外吐着一股水珠。“嗯～唔哈～”

你被他弄得心痒痒，偏偏他就卡着不动。

“想要？”李泽言所以低沉悦耳，你真的爱极了他的声音。

空气好像变得黏稠，你有点想要……又怕吃不消，左右为难着。

李泽言闷闷笑，还真是蠢萌的样子，他掐着你的腰，将那硕大猛地插进小小的缝隙里～你被他弄得无声地仰头大口大口喘气。

“你、你轻点！嗯～”媚媚的尾音，甚是勾人。

“我正在拆新年礼物。”李泽言堵你的嘴，声音好听，“别吵……还是说，你比较喜欢我的声音？”

你的反应取悦了他。

“原来……你喜欢我的声音啊。”李泽言朝着你的耳朵吐气，清楚地感受到你的下体激出一阵水泽，惹得他一阵眼热。

你的呻吟被他撞得支离破碎，呜呜嘤嘤，一声一声挠着李泽言的心，让他越是艹得更用力了。

“嗯～嗯～李、李泽言……不行、那里不行……我要到了！”你用力挣扎，却推不开他

李泽言的动作又急又密，下颚崩得死紧，薄唇紧紧抿着，眼眶红，眸黑得好似看不到瞳。他知道……你要到了，越是用力地撞内里的一块软肉。

到了最后，李泽言呼吸粗重而凌乱，一边享受着你高潮后的吸附和挤压，一边看着身下的女孩瘫软在床上，身休有一下没一下抽搐着……


End file.
